1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, the sizes of electrical connectors are getting smaller and smaller, and the number of terminals increases with the upgrade of the transmission specifications. Take one of the new electrical connector specifications (USB C type connector) as an example: the overall size of a USB C type electrical connector is smaller than the USB 2.0 electrical connector, and the USB C type electrical connector has two rows of terminals, in which the number of terminals in each row is 12.
In other words, a USB C type connector includes a larger amount of terminals needed to be disposed in a smaller space (the insulative base) as compared with the USB 2.0 electrical connector. In consideration of holes provided as corresponding to the positions of the terminals in the insulative base of an electrical connector, therefore, if the number of terminals increases, the structural strength of the insulative base will reduce. Furthermore, since the terminals are narrowed in width, the structural strength of the terminals becomes weaker. When this kind of electrical connector is being assembled, the differences among the strengths exerted on the terminals by different operators may lead to a bend or a curve in the terminals and a false installation of the terminals on the insulative base. In addition, since the terminal width is very small and the number of terminals is quite large, the operators have difficulties determining with eyes whether the terminals are properly assembled. Therefore, such kind of electrical connector has higher defect rate.